This study investigates the hypotheses that (1)central aortic impedance is elevated in patients with CHF; 2) that therapeutic agents may have an important influence on pulsatile load as well as peripheral vascular resistance; 3) therapeutic agents which differ in their mechanism of action may have differing effects on central aortic impedance; and 4) changes in the neurohumoral axis may influence baseline aortic impedance.